Strip Poker
by Dom90
Summary: What happens when Shuichi is challenged to a game of Poker?


**Strip Poker**

**A Gravitation Fanfiction**

"Why can't I just come with you?" Shuichi asked the blonde man, his pink eyes wide and pleading. "You're too much of a kid to go drinking with me, so the answer stays as I said" Yuki answered, his voice having a tone of utter finality. Shuichi pleaded again, only to have his words fall of deaf ears. "Have fun at home...or go with some of your friends or something...Just so long as you're out of my hair" Yuki grumbled before closing the door, leaving Shuichi to his own devices.

As the doorbell rang, Shuichi smiled, "If I can't go out with Yuki, then I'll just use his stupid money for some fun of my own" He thought aloud. As he opened the door, he saw a familiar head of brown hair and nearly fainted inwardly, "H-Hey Ryuichi...uh...How's it going?" Shuichi asked, his face a bright pink as he gazed at his rolemodel. Ryuichi smiled and hugged Shuichi, "I saw that Yuki left by himself for a bit, and I was worried...maybe we could have some fun?" Shuichi's face went bright red as he nodded and ushered Ryuichi into the apartment. "So what do you want to do?" Shuichi stammered, watching Ryuichi pull out a deck of cards.

"The game is Strip Poker, it used to be really popular in America." Ryuichi said as he shuffled. "what do you mean by 'used to'?" Shuichi asked, a chill running down his spine. Ryuichi laughed and began to deal the cards, ignoring the question. Within minutes, the first hand had been played, and Ryuichi had won, "All right Shu, now take off your shirt" He said, pointing to the white shirt. Shuichi blushed a deep maroon and replied, "Why? What if I don't want to?" Ryuichi laughed hard as he crawled over to Shuichi, "It's part of the rules...Now take it off, or I'll do it for you" Shuichi complied quickly and shrugged off his shirt. _I have to win this next hand_ Shuichi thought as he was dealt in. He threw down his cards and saw a pair of Kings, but Ryuichi smiled, "Royal Flush...now take off the pants" Shuichi sighed as he shed the pants, leaving him in a pair of yellow boxers and his white socks, as well as a white undershirt. Ryuichi dealt the third hand, and this time Shuichi won, making his idol shed off his shirt, revealing his lean body. "Like what you see?" Ryuichi asked, seeing Shuichi's stare. Shuichi was left speechless as he was dealt another hand. "What's the matter Shu? You scared of me winning again, having to take off your clothes fully?" Shuichi stayed quiet as he once again won, making Ryuichi strip off his pants. Shuichi felt excitement well up in him as he was dealt another hand, losing again. "And off comes the undershirt" Ryuichi chimed. Shuichi covered himself, feeling uncomfortable with his idol looking at his near naked body. A few more hands later, Shuichi had lost every scrap of clothing, "Off with those boxers..." Ryuichi sang, but frowned when Shuichi shook his head, "And why not?" He asked the pinkette, his face full of sadness. Shuichi shook his head again, refusing to strip. "Either you do it, or I come over there and do it for you" Ryuichi said, his voice becoming more serious. Shuichi shook his head again, only to find Ryuichi right next to him. "Now stop moving...or you'll make it worse." Ryuichi warned as he pulled down the pinkette's boxers, but stopped when he saw the growing erection. "Oh...Shu, I never knew you felt this way..." Ryuichi purred, looking at the fully erect member. "One more round...if you win, then you can put every thing back on, but if I win, you have to do anything I say for the rest of my stay here..." Ryuichi growled. Shuichi nodded vehemently and soon found his hand...that had nothing. "Just do what you're going to do...I already lost." Shuichi said, bowing his head in disappointment. Ryuichi smiled and whispered in Shuichi's ear, "Go to the bedroom and wait for me"

Shuichi shivered as he saw Ryuichi come into the room holding a small bottle. "What is that?" Shuichi asked, his eyes on the bottle. "Just a small bottle of lube...nothing serious" Ryuichi replied, walking to the sitting pinkette. "I want you to lay back on the bed...just relax, I won't hurt you" The brown haired god purred, helping Shuichi lay back. "Ready for the night of your life?" Ryuichi asked, seeing the anxiety in Shuichi's eyes. The pinkette nodded, and soon Ryuichi started his way down from Shuichi's neck, to his nipples, and finally to his member. At every stop the pinkette squirmed and moaned, and by the time Ryuichi had gotten to the pinkette's hips, he could see the weeping erection. He licked the head, hearing Shuichi gasp. Ryuichi smiled before finally taking the whole erection in his mouth, suckling and bobbing his head back and forth. Shuichi's moans got louder as he felt himself near climax. "Enough! I'm about to..." Shuichi moaned loudly, releasing his full load into Ryuichi's mouth. The brown haired god gulped down Shuichi's seed and smiled, "you taste so sweet Shu" Ryuichi purred as he flipped the pinkette over, and after pouring a small amount of lube onto his three fingers, he began to prepare Shuichi. The pinkette squirmed in pleasure as he felt the first finger enter, then the second one begin to scissor, and finally the third. Soon Ryuichi pulled out his fingers with a small pop, and replaced it with his throbbing erection. "I'm going to split you in half" Ryuichi snarled as he pounded into Shuichi, hearing his moans of pure bliss. Soon he found a bundle of nerves, and as he thrusted, he heard Shuichi scream. Shuichi panted as Ryuichi reached around and began to pump the pinkette's own cock in time with his thrusts. "Ryu...I'm going to..." Shuichi yelled as he released his load into Ryuichi's hand. After a few more thrusts, Ryuichi released into Shuichi. As he pulled out, he saw that the pinkette was beginning to fall asleep, "Good night Shu, sweet dreams" Ryuichi whispered as he redressed and eventually left.

"Hey brat, I'm home!" A loud voice called as Yuki walked into the door. He stepped into the bedroom and saw the sleeping pinkette and sighed, "What did he do that got him to sleep so soon?" Yuki asked himself as he went to the living room to light a cigarette. He sighed as he thought aloud, "Maybe next time I'll take the brat with me, just so he won't cry about it later"

End


End file.
